Visitor From The Future
by Whenever I Dream - I Write
Summary: The ninja are still stuck on the comet. Nya still has yet to choose between Jay and Cole? A visitor from the future comes. Can this person change the events to come? Just a one-shot...May continue.


**So this is just like a little one-shot that leaves off from the last episode where the ninja are left stranded on a comet in outer space. I might continue it if you guys really want me too and throw some suggestions for the story. Then I'd also need some OC's possibly.**

* * *

_"We're not coming back...ever." Kai said sadly._

* * *

Nya stayed up all night crying. It looked as if she wouldn't have to choose between Jay and Cole, but rather the universe chose instead...and it chose neither. Even worse she would never see her brother again! True he was over protective and a bit hot-headed but he was the only family she had left. She'd never see Lloyd again and his childish complaints despite him appearing to be several years older. And Zane...Zane being so serious but also relaxed...a good friend when you needed one. But it seemed to her that none of that mattered anymore because they were never coming back...

Then, suddenly, there was a flash of bright blue. Nya looked up despite the brightness of the light to see someone step through it. _So it's a portal,_ she said to herself.

A girl dressed in blue tank top, blue jean capri's, and blue flip flops was the one to come out of it. She looked around, baffled, but when her eyes fell on Nya they instantly lit up.

"Uh, hi, can you tell me where I am and what year it is?" asked the girl as she ran up to Nya.

"You are on the outskirts of Ninjago and it's 2014." Nya replied cautiously.

"Yes! Yes! It worked!" the girl cried triumphantly as she fist pumped.

"Uh...what worked?" Nya asked.

"Time travel." the girl said calming down a little. Taking a closer look Nya saw that the girl had Jay's piercing blue eyes and his auburn hair(to me it looks auburnish), she was also small, but appeared confident and energetic...like Jay. "I came back to the past to fix a big mistake." The girl said interrupting Nya's thought's.

"Oh, and what would that be?" asked Sensei coming up behind the two with Garmadon beside him.

"Sensei Wu and Garmadon." the girl said respectively, "I am Sapphire but call me Sophie, I'm from the future as you must have already guessed and I came to fix a mistake that never should have been made. Although, it doesn't change much, but I'd like it better changed and I'm sure my dad and Nya sure would like it changed..."

"Would you just cut to the point?" asked Garmadon growing impatient with her blabbering.

"Right. I came to make sure Nya chooses Jay and not Cole. Turns out in the future I found out that the whole Nya and Cole thing was a set up the Over Lord came up with...Nya...you could have been the mother I always wanted in the future, but because you listened to that stupid machine you lost Jay...almost permanently, if I hadn't been where I was at the right time we would never have found him..." Sophie's voice cracked.

"I'm guessing it was pretty bad in the future?" asked Nya.

"Yeah," Sophie whispers, "but you were always by my side helping me through. I've spent enough time here...just choose Jay, okay?"

"Sure, and one more thing, Sophie."

"Yeah, Nya?"

"Why is it so important that I choose? I mean with the guys stuck on the comet...?"

Sophie grinned, "Well, isn't it convenient that the guys are on a comet where they just fought a bunch of robots...I wonder where in the galaxy they could get parts for a spaceship or rocket?"

Nya held back a laugh as Sophie went back through the portal.

Nya looked at where Sophie had been and then to Wu and Garmadon. She then hurried inside and contacted the guys.

"Yeah, Nya?" Kai said, and he sounded half asleep.

"I CHOOSE JAY!" Nya exclaimed with as much joy and happiness as she could.

"Uh, Nya, in case you haven't noticed, but we're stuck on a comet...we're not coming home. Remember? You won't get any of us." Cole said plainly.

"Let's just say, I know that you'll think of something...I mean there's the nindroids you destroyed while you were up there right? And Kai can melt the parts however you need them, Jay can power it with his lightning, Cole can do something with his strength, and Zane can...Zane can help wherever he's needed." Nya said before switching the call off.

* * *

Back on the comet the guys were slightly baffled by Nya's behavior. But she did have a point.

"So if we get back...Nya chose me? I wonder how she decided." Jay wondered aloud as they gathered parts of nindroids.

"That's just the thing that worries me." Kai replied worriedly, "Knowing Nya I doubt she would have ever decided. She wouldn't want to hurt either one of your feelings."

"I don't sense anything to be wrong." Zane added in hope of relieving Kai.

"You know it's almost like she knows we're going to make it." Cole said abscent-mindedly.

"Hmm, maybe Sensei know's something of the matter." Zane added in his monotonic voice.

"I sure hope we make it back..." said Lloyd who had been quiet most of the time.

"Yeah." said Kai quietly as he looked, for a short period of time, towards earth.


End file.
